


we have to do that again ~reddie smut

by persongoingcrazy



Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Richie, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, IT - Freeform, M/M, Reddie, Rimming, Smut, Top Eddie, Virginity Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Richie wants to bottom for the first time.





	we have to do that again ~reddie smut

**Author's Note:**

> This part will have two chapters.

AGED UP TO 17

“You’re sure, right?” Eddie asked.

“For the nine trillionth time, yes. If you don’t want to that’s fine, but I want this,” Richie said, sitting up from where he’d been lying on the bed to kiss Eddie. Eddie accepted the kiss, but pushed Richie back down, breaking the kiss. 

“Okay, are you ready, then?” Eddie asked, pulling a bottle of lube and a box of condoms from Richie’s night stand, where he knew he kept them. Richie nodded and watched as Eddie poured a bit of lube onto his fingers. Richie had been lying there, naked and hard for a while trying to convince Eddie that he wanted to go through with this. Eddie pressed his index finger to the rim of Richie’s hole and that was the moment when Richie realized how scared he was. Eddie felt him tense up.

“You okay?” Eddie asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Richie said. “Start now,” Richie ordered and Eddie slowly pressed a finger into Richie’s tight hole. Richie gasped, never having felt anything like it before. It hurt more than he would have expected. It felt like it was hard to fit even one finger inside him, how the hell did Eddie take a penis inside him. Eddie seemed to know that it was stinging though, once it was all the way in he stopped and waited, reconnected their lips. 

During the kiss Eddie decided this was a good time to pull his finger out. He pushed it back in and it slid in a lot easier than the first time. He continued pumping in and out while Richie tried to focus more on the kiss than the foreign feeling in his ass. He noticed that it hurt less when Eddie added another finger. It didn’t feel good or bad, more uncomfortable. He pushed back on Eddie’s fingers, letting him know that it was feeling okay. Eddie shifted his fingers and kept stretching him before adding another, final finger.

“H-hurts,” Richie sighed. 

“I know, it gets better,” Eddie said, kissing Richie’s neck. He moved his fingers and tried to go slow. Then, he hit Richie’s prostate and Richie jolted forward. He moaned, giving Eddie unspoken consent to continue. Eddie moved his fingers in and out faster. Richie was moaning under him, finally feeling good about this. When Eddie’s fingers were removed Richie sighed at the loss and Eddie took that as a good sign.

“You reddie?” Eddie asked, locking his hand with Richie’s while that other hand lined up his cock with Richie’s entrance. Richie nodded, and Eddie pressed into him. Richie’s eyes clenched shut in pain. It hurt, he could feel cramps in his stomach from this. He squeezed Eddie’s hand, hard.

“You’re hurting my hand,” Eddie hissed.

“You’re hurting my ass!” Richie said, through clenched teeth. Eddie laughed and pressed a kiss to Richie’s nose. Richie smiled, though this still hurt. Eddie had bottomed out now and he was waiting for Richie to adjust.

“Tell me when to move,” Eddie said, taking Richie’s cock in his hand and stroking it. He realized Richie was only half hard, he knew that was normal. When you were in this much pain it could be difficult to stay hard. Eddie continues to press gentle kisses to Richie’s throat.

“Move now, slow,” Richie whispered. Eddie pulled out about halfway and stopped moving. He pushed back in and hears Richie whimper in pain. He stops because he knows he’s hurting him. But god he wants to hear that sound again. He keeps moving slowly, Richie lets go of Eddie’s hand and grasps onto the blankets. It hurt less after he thrusted a few times. Then, Eddie hit his prostate again and Richie gasped.

“Harder,” Richie moaned. Eddie fucked into him a bit faster, trying not to hurt him. As his speed increased he heard Richie whimper again. He loved that sound. He thrust harder, hoping to hear it again. He did, it was so high pitched and soft. Suddenly he felt like he understood why Richie liked when he would wear his girly little outfits. Maybe he could get Richie to dress up like that.

“God, I’m- uh, I’m gonna cum,” Richie said, Eddie continued to thrust into him and fist his cock, while Richie held tightly onto the sheets. 

“C’mon, baby. Cum for me,” Eddie said, feeling his own orgasm approaching. Richie released all over his own stomach and Eddie’s hand just before Eddie’s cum spilled into Richie’s hole. Eddie did not like this feeling, it was gross, and wet, and warm, and thick around him. He would have to use a condom next time. 

“Thank you, so much baby,” Richie smiled up at him. Then, Eddie got an idea, he pulled out and got in between his boyfriend’s legs. He licked the cum that was dripping out of Richie’s hole. Richie had never felt this, he’d given Eddie a few rim jobs. Like, three or four, but he’d never experienced it. Eddie sucked and licked at his hole. Richie whined and moaned until most of the cum was gone, then Eddie lied his head on Richie’s chest, listening to his fast heartbeat.

“We have to do that again,” Richie said, kissing the top of Eddie’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> lol.


End file.
